Bukan Dia, Tapi Aku!
by NagisaUnagi
Summary: Natalia sejak dahulu sudah menyukai Alfred, begitu pun dengan Alfred. Namun di satu sisi, Kiku sahabat Natalia pun menyukai gadis Eropa tersebut
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia: Axis powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, etc**

**Pairing: AmeBel (America x Belarus) one side BelaPan (Belarus x Japan)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bukan Dia, Tapi Aku!<strong>

_**Cp: 1. Ia kembali!**_

"Jika itu menyangkut masa depanmu, aku tak bisa menahanmu" tukas gadis itu.

"_Natalia_, jangan menangis! Aku akan kembali, _aku berjanji_!" pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan gadis yang dihadapannya ini tengah menangis.

"Aku akan menantimu, _**Alfred F Jones**_…"

_**Sudah hampir 3 tahun sejak kepergiannya. Ia berjanji akan kembali dari Amerika setelah 3 tahun menuntut ilmu disana. Namun sampai saat ini ia masih belum datang kembali.**_

Namaku Natalia Arlovskaya. Kini aku tengah terduduk merenung sendirian di kelaskku. Memang jika kita lihat dari luar, akademi ku itu lumayan elit. Aku menuntut ilmu di W Academy. Siapa yang tak tahu sekolah internasional ini? Aku merasa beruntung masuk W Academy. Namun yang aku sayangkan, mengapa dahulu aku tak dapat ikut serta pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika, huh? Memikirkan itu… membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Lho? Natalia-san, Kepalamu sakit lagi?" sapa seorang pemuda dengan logat Asianya. Tidak heran jika ada orang Asia di akademi ku. Ingatlah, W Academy bertaraf internasional.

"Oh _Kiku_… Hanya sedikit. Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ketus ku

"Hah… seperti biasanya. Ya sudah nih, minumlah mumpung kelas belum dimulai" katanya sambil menaruh sekotak susu cokelat di meja ku.

"Yah.. trims deh, sekarang kau bisa pergi?"

Ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tepat disebelahku.

Kelas pun akhirnya dimulai. Mr. Roderich, guru musik memasuki kelas ku. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang ber-ahoge dan kaca matanya yang menurutku sangat familiar itu ikut memasuki kelas. Mr. Roderich pun memperkenalkan _murid pindahan_ itu.

"Murid murid. Mohon perhatiannya. Kelas kita kedatangan teman baru! Silahkan perkenalkan nama anda"

"Yo, selamat pagi! Saya _Alfred F Jones_. Pindahan dari Academy DC America! Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya"

Mata biru nya menatap seluruh ruang kelas yang luas. Namun akhirnya ia menatapku tepat dimataku. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa merasakan kerinduan di matanya. Begitu pun aku! Ingin rasanya berlari dan memeluknya. Namun yang terjadi…

_**DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…**_

"_**UKH!**_" aku terkejut ketika ia tiba tiba berlari dan meluk ku erat dihadapan teman temanku.

"_**Aku kangen…**_" bisiknya. Namun keheningan kelas membuat semua penghuni kelas itu mendengarnya. Termasuk Mr. Roderich. Seluruh murid menyoraki kami berdua. Kecuali Kiku Honda. Ia meninggalkan kelas ditengah keributan murid murid yang menebar kata "_CIE_" padaku.

Istirahat pun tiba. Kelas kembali seperti semula, seolah kejadian di pagi hari itu tak pernah terjadi.

Alfred beranjak dari bangkunya yang berada disebelah kiku dan menghampiriku. Ia duduk diatas meja ku. Lalu ia mengeluarkan hamburger size jumbo favoritenya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya nya sambil melahap hamburger.

"Aku? Aku baik baik saja…"

"Kau pucat, apa kau sakit?"

"T-tidak kok! Hanya sedikit flu saja"

"Heeh? Jaga kesehatanmu! Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Fuhh, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan dekat sungai di barat kota itu"

"huh? Yah… berhubung kau baru kembali lagi ke Belarusia, aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun!"

Tanpa kusadari, kiku sedang mengupingku dari luar kelas. Namun ia pergi kembali.

Alangkah bersyukurnya aku ketika mengetahui jam pelajaran selesai 2 jam lebih awal. Aku mengemas barangku dan bersiap pulang ke rumahku surgaku. Aku nemuruni tangga dan keluar dari aula. Di dekat air mancur menuju gerbang. Alfred sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil-nya.

"Mau pulang bareng? Sekalian main dulu! Aku yang traktir deh" bawelnya dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Dari arah timur Kiku menghampiriku dengan sepeda antiknya. Jangan heran, bersepeda ke sekolah adalah kebiasaannya. Ia lebih suka cara yang tradisional dari pada yang modern. Walaupun negaranya bisa dibilang sudah sangat maju.

"Natali… mau menumpang seperti biasa?" katanya dengan senyum

"Ah maaf, Kiku… aku sudah janji dengan Alfred" kataku datar seperti biasa.

Ia mencengkram stang sepedanya kuat kuat dan berkata "Oh, kalau begitu... aku duluan"

Akhirnya aku dan Alfred pun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Berjejerlah disana mobil mobil dengan harga fantastis. Ku pikir… ini parkiran sekolah atau dealer mobil?

Alfred mengeluarkan mobilnya—_Convertible_ merah Maserati Spyder dari parkiran. Ia membukakan pintu depan untukku. Dan aku memasukinya layaknya seorang putri kerajaan

Ditengah jalan, ia berkata "bolehkah aku mampir kerumahmu?" katanya dengan seringai konyol

"Mau apa?"

"Euhh… Matthew, adikku. Ia lupa mnyimpan kunci cadangan. Jadi aku belum bisa pulang ke apartemen ku sekarang hhe…"

"Haah… apa boleh buat" aku mengalah

Sesampainya di rumahku, aku langsung menyeduh coklat panas. Karena hari semakin gelap dan udara semakin dingin. Aku menyalakan tungku perapian. Alfred menggosok gosok tangannya di dekat api.

"Tak kukira Belarusia semakin dingin saja! Padahal bumi ini sudah memanas" gerutu Alfred setengah menggigil.

"Minumlah ini!" aku tak berkata apapun selain menyuruhnya meminum coklat panas buatanku.

"Nattie, kau harus melihat New York! Disana hangat. Dan suasananya sangat menyenangkan! Atau jika kau ingin tempat yang agak bising, kita bisa bermain ke Los Angel. Sejujurnya Belarusia terlalu sepi" katanya

"Aku ingin, tapi…."

"Ah! Atau, bagaimana jika kita menikah dan tinggal di Washington DC dan membesarkan anak anak kita disana!? Hm? Kau mau?"

_**BUAKH!**_

Sebuah tendangan tepat di rahang Alfred. Membuatnya sedikit terpental sampai mimisan.

"Ehe.. ehehe… bercanda kok.. piiss" kata Alfred sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Bel berbunyi. aku segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu-nya. Kiku datang membawa 2 kotak bento.

"Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan, kan? Kita santap ini bersama?" ajaknya

"Tentu, namun aku sedang kedatangan tamu"

Alfred menghampiri Natalia, sepertinya ia kepo siapa yang mengunjungi _ku _itu.

"Oh hai, Honda-san!" sapa Alfred

"K-kau? Tapi? Kenapa? Kok bisa?" Kiku heran melihat Alfred dirumah ku

"Masuk dulu, biar nanti saja penjelasannya" gerutuku

Aku beranjak ke dapur menyiapkan bento yang dibawa Kiku. Kiku duduk disofa sebelah Alfred. Ia bertanya pada pemuda Amerika itu. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi, Natalia itu _siapa_-mu?"

Alfred terkekeh "Khahahaha… aduh… pertanyaan yang mengejutkan!" ia melepas kacamatanya dan memakainya kembali "Dia teman masa kecilku. Wajar saja jika kami sangat dekat. Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Jadi? Kau.. uhh maksudmu, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kiku agak kesal

"hm… bukan bukan"

"lalu?"

"Aku… _mencintainya_!"

"S-sebagai sahabat dekat?"

"Tidak, tapi sebagai _lawan jenis_"

Hati Kiku terasa diiris oleh pisau belati tajam milik ku mendengar kata kata Alfred dengan senyuman liciknya.

"oh… begitu?" Kiku menunduk ia menggigit bibih bagian bawahnya sambil mengepal kedua tangannya "Kalau begitu… kita bersaing secara sehat!" tantang Kiku

**Bersumbang~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa: <strong>yak~ bersumbang eh barsambung sampe sini dulu ya~ kapan kapan aku lanjutin deh /plak

review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia: Axis powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, etc**

**Pairing: AmeBel (America x Belarus) one side BelaPan (Belarus x Japan)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bukan Dia, Tapi Aku<strong>

_**Cp 2: Harus memilih**_

Hari hari pun berlalu dengan cepat. Minggu yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Aku sibuk menentukan baju yang akan ku kenakan untuk pergi bersama Alfred ke taman hiburan itu.

Kuputuskan untuk memakai dress yang tak terlalu banyak aksen berwarna putih polos dibalut dengan blazer ungu. Aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ponytail. Tak lupa mengenakan pita putih sebagai cirri khas ku. Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar. "Oh itu Alfred!" aku segera mengambil tas ku dan mengunci pintu.

Saat ia keluar dari mobil. Aku tak dapat bicara apapun! Ia… ia sangat keren! Ia mengenakan celana jeans dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan jaket coklatnya. Rambut blonde-nya memakai waks agar terlihat berdiri. Kaca mata hitam pelengkap dari segalanya. Ia membuka kan pintu mobilnya untukku.

"Silahkan masuk… Tuan putri"

MYAAAHHHH A-AKU MAU MELELEH! Ia mengecup punggung tanganku saat aku hendak memasuki mobilnya!

Saat mobil yang dikendarai Alfred sedang melaju. Aku melihat kearah spion. Terlihat seorang pria dengan motor _Ninja_ hitamnya. Kurasa ia sangat familiar. Dari postur tubuh dan cara ia berkendara. Tapi.. siapa? Aku kok bisa lupa?

"Lho? Alfred? Kita mau kemana? Bukannya mau ke taman hiburan?" tanyaku heran

"Hmm? Aku ingin ke pegunungan saja! Tak apa kan?"

"Oh sial… selalu saja mendadak berubah pikiran, huh!"

"Hei Nattie!"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku ini _mencintaimu_ lho!"

"…"

"Sudah sejak lama!"

"…. B-bodoh!"

"Aku serius, sungguh! Aku harap kau mau menjadi kekasihku… kali ini aku tidak bermain main"

Aku tak menjawab dan Alfred hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Air dari mata air di pegunungan ini memang sangat segar! Namun sayang. Udara disini cukup dingin sehingga mengeluarkan uap setiap aku berbicara.

"_Hatcihh_"

Tunggu? Siapa itu? Suaranya sangat jauh sekali dengan suara Alfred. Itu pasti bukan Alfred! Aku mencoba mencari orang tersebut. Ternyata ia adalah…

"Kiku?" Tanya ku

"Ah hai Natalia! Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Jalan jalan… dengan Alfred"

"Oh, si Hamburger freak itu?"

"Hamburger freak?"

"Sudahlah Nat! jika kau bahagia dengannya, jangan perdulikan aku" ketusnya sambil membelakangiku

"Kiku… kamu ngomong apa?" aku mendekatinya

"Ternyata usahaku mendekati mu selama ini sia sia ya… diam diam kau memiliki orang lain yang kau cintai…"

"Kiku?"

"….Tak peduli walau selama 3 tahun ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, menyayangimu, mincintaimu, tapi…"

"Kau ini! Maksudmu apa!?"

"…sayangnya kau hanya menyukai Alfred kan?" kiku tak menghiraukan kata kata ku

Aku terpaku, diam, membisu. Waktu seakan terhentikan oleh perkataan Kiku. Aku masih bingung. Barusan saja Alfred mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Kiku di mobil.

"NATALIA! K-KIKU?" Alfred menegur kami. Diam diam ia mendengar pembicaraan kami.

Aku mengerejat. Kini benar benar aku tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi. Kedua pemuda yang sama sama menaruh hati padaku itu kini sedang bertatap mata dengan pandangan sengit.

"Natalia…. Sebaiknya kau memilih diantara kami berdua sebelum fajar terbenam!" kata Alfred

"Alfred benar" Kiku melirik jam tangannya "Waktumu hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum matahari benar benar tenggelam"

**masih bersumbang :U**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa: <strong>Aduhh minna! maafin chapter ini cuma dikit QuQ

lagi ilang inspirasi...

btw, yang berkenan silahkan review ya... *disumpel*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia: Axis powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, etc**

**Pairing: AmeBel (America x Belarus) one side BelaPan (Belarus x Japan)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bukan Dia, Tapi Aku<strong>

_**Cp: 3. Inilah Pilihanku dan ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya**_

_**Sebaiknya kau memilih diantara kami berdua**_

_**Dan waktumu hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku diam tak bergerak. Hawa dingin ini benar benar menusuk. Mana mungkin aku harus memilih diantara mereka.

Kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan belatiku dan meletakannya di tanah dan memutarnya. Belati itu menunjuk ke arah Kiku. Aku tahu, keputusanku ini tidak matang. Namun aku tak tahu harus apa lagi jika tak mengenakan belatiku.

"Alfred… maafkan aku…" sayangnya Alfred hanya membuang muka. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Kenapa?... seharusnya bukan dia! Tapi aku! Aku, Nat!" gerutu Alfred

Kiku meraih tanganku lalu menciumku kilat didepan mata Alfred. Aku tahu bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya hati Alfred saat melihat orang yang ia cintai berciuman dengan rivalnya.

Kiku menarikku pergi menjauh dari Alfred. Sementara ia sedang mematung masih ditempatnya. Aku melihat setitik air mata turun melalui pipinya.

Apa keputusanku sudah benar?

Aku tahu, jika aku memilih salah satu diantara mereka, satunya lagi akan menanggung sakit hati…

Aku tahu, aku memang menyukai mereka berdua, maka dari itu aku tak bisa memilih…

Mungkin kini yang patut disalahkan itu adalah… aku, ya, diriku sendiri!

Kiku menancap gas kuat kuat. Kiku mengantarku pulang dengan motornya. Membelah angin, terus menuju kearah cakrawala. Hmm.. kata kataku mungkin gak nyambung ya? Yasudah lah, abaikan.

Kini kecepatan kami sudah mencapai 160 km/jam. Aku memeluk Kiku erat agar tak terjatuh. Kurasa aku mulai sedikit merasakan kebahagiaan disini. Tapi sayang. Kebahagiaan itu direngut dariku setelah sebuah truk menabrak sepeda motor yang kami kendarai.

Kami terpental beberapa meter. Cairan merah tumpah ruah dimana mana. Aku mencoba mendekati Kiku. Aku mendekapnya. Ia tersenyum dalam sekaratnya.

"Aku… punya sa..tu permin..ta..an boleh?"

"K-kiku!?" aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi!.

"Jangan perdulikan… aku.. jika a..ku tiada… berbaha..gialah dengan.. Al.. Alfred!" katanya sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Tidak tidak! Kita baru saja mulai!"

"Ja… ini sudah waktunya… aku pergi ya… sampai jumpa" ia menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum. Jadi… apa artinya aku sekarang? Hanya mendekap sesosok kekasih yang sudah menjadi mayat seperti boneka tanpa roh? Kenapa jadi nya harus seperti ini?

Mobil yang tak asing lagi bagiku, suara yang sangat familiar, tangan yang selalu menggenggamku. Siapa itu? Aku tak dapat melihatmu! Pandanganku kabur….

Siapakah orang yang telah menolongku?

1 bulan kemudian…

Aku berjongkok di depan sebuah batu nisan, memberikan sebuah karangan bunga untuk-_Nya_.

"Natalia!" sahut pemuda itu sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Alfred…" aku menoleh kebelakang

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Pasca kecelakaan itu?... Ah! maafkan aku"

"Tak apa, terima kasih sudah menolongku!"

Alfred menggelengkan kepala. Ia merogoh kantung celananya "Sesuai dengan amanat Kiku…"

"Ada apa?" aku heran

"Setelah lulus Akademi nanti, euhh… Will you marry me?" kata Alfred sambil membuka kotak merah berisi cincin berlian itu.

Aku sangat terharu! Aku langsung menerimanya "Yes, I-i do!"

"Yah… kini Kiku… bisa melihat aku memenuhi amanatnya untuk menikahimu" gumam Alfred sambil menatap batu nisan dihadapannya.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa<strong>: Awhhhh... lagi lagi endingnya gak nyambung dan kependekan... yaudah deh gapapa, semoga suka QuQ


End file.
